Best Not To Question
by sablecain
Summary: A short simple Christmas fic, written for the Mag7stocking community at LJ. Ezra is trying to get JD home to Four Corners for Christmas eve but they've run into  a couple of complications.


A simple short Christmas fic written for Ktrisha on the Mag7stocking LJ community.

Disclaimer- the boys haven't belonged to me for over a decade now...it's rather sad, really but true.

Thanks to NT for betaing and Encouraging.

This story is probably similar to many out there- was totally inspired and modeled somewhat after Flah7's AWESOME "the Walk home"

* * *

Best Not to Question

Trudging forward slowly, Ezra struggled through the deepening snow. He kept his head down, thankful for what little protection his hat provided against the blowing snow. Still, the fluffy cold flakes battered his face and neck, sneaking past his upturned collar.

A low moan from behind him brought Ezra's head up. Squinting, he signaled for Chaucer to stop so that he could step closer and check on the horse's passenger.

"JD?" The Southerner reached up, pushing his overcoat aside as he checked on the slumped young man.

Dunne barely stirred as Ezra checked his bandaged thigh, thankful to find there were no signs of fresh bleeding. Reassured that Dunne was doing as well as could be expected, Ezra carefully tucked the saddle blanket around his friend's legs and then adjusted his own coat over the exhausted man.

"Ezra?" JD shivered at Standish's touch.

"Yes, Mr. Dunne?"

"You okay?"

Ezra could hear his friend's teeth chattering together in the cold night air.

"I'm fine, JD. Are you ready to resume our journey?"

"y-yeah."

With a weary smile, Ezra patted JD's back lightly then wrapped Chaucer's reins securely in his gloved hand. "Let us proceed then," he whispered and once again began to trudge through the snow.

The snow whirled about them as the wind picked up. The storm was worsening.

It was hard for Ezra to remember the bright sunny morning and JD's excited rambling about making it back to Four Corners by nightfall. Glancing up at the darkening sky, Ezra frowned. "Sorry Mr. Dunne," he apologized.

They had started out of Stoney Creek early, JD's anxiousness to get home had been contagious. They had delivered their prisoner to Stoney Creek's sheriff without any problems the night before and were caught completely unaware by the four men that ambushed them after only an hour on the trail.

JD had immediately caught a bullet in the thigh and his horse had been shot out from under him even as he took out one of the ambushers. He'd landed hard, scaring the hell out of Standish in the process.

Distracted with the other attackers, it'd taken Ezra longer than he liked to chase them off and then reach JD, but he was reassured when he saw that the kid was banged up, but alright. The leg wound was more of a graze, but had bled enough to worry Standish. JD clutched at his side, despite assuring Ezra he was fine, telling Ezra immediately that he'd messed up his ribs in the fall.

With JD's horse gone, Ezra had carefully seated Dunne on Chaucer and reassured JD that he'd be fine walking. It would be too taxing for the horse to ride double for the entire journey. They could still get to Four Corners by nightfall.

That had been before the snow began. It had started as flurries. JD had been excited, even through his pain. A white Christmas, he'd laughed. It was perfect.

"Perfect." Ezra muttered, ducking his mouth into his upturned coat collar, seeking the warmth of his own breath on his face. The snow was up past his ankles and falling harder than before. He knew it would be better to find shelter and hunker down until the storm had passed over them, but there was no telling how long the storm would last and besides the need to get JD to Nathan's care…he'd promised JD they'd make it home for Christmas Eve.

He doubted now that he could even keep that promise, but the least that he could do was try.

777777777777777777777777

"What are you thinking?" Chris paused beside Vin on the steps outside of the Saloon, watching as the snow whirled and swirled through the empty street. No one was out and about in this weather.

"Ezra and JD." Vin looked out into the blinding white. "Hope they found a place to hole up until this passes."

"I'm sure Ezra just stayed in town," Chris assured.

"Don't know…JD was pretty excited about getting back here tonight." Vin motioned over his shoulder toward the saloon where the others waited. "He even got Inez to make some of his Ma's recipes."

"I know." Chris looked out again into the night. "They'll be okay," he said, trying to sound convincing. "JD'll understand."

777777777777777777777

Ezra strained against the wind. He'd lost his hat in the last giant gust. The snow battered his face and head as it continued to whip about, stinging and slashing at him. He walked on.

The snow reached his calves, but he struggled forward. Chaucer led now more than followed and Ezra trusted his horse's instincts, allowing the beast to buffet the winds and provide protection from the onslaught. He stopped occasionally to make sure JD was tucked in, protected by the coats and blanket. He considered swinging himself into the saddle behind JD, but knew he was too stiff to even try it.

Then he walked on.

77777777777777777777777777777

Inside the Saloon, Vin and Chris listened to Buck tell a tale of one Christmas in the brothel. Josiah laughed uproariously and Nathan snickered behind his hand, unable to hold back his laughter. Inez sat beside the healer, shaking her head in dismay and disbelief, even as she was unable to hold back her smile.

Winds howled outside as snow lashed at the frosted windows. It was chilly inside but whiskey laced coffee warmed the group. Their table was cluttered with plates of cookies and cakes.

Vin grinned and shook his head as he pushed away and moved toward the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Buck asked.

"Nah, just checking."

"Checking what?"

Vin didn't answer, simply shrugged his coat on and eased outside, barely letting the bitter winds into the room.

Outside, the street fires were out, squashed by the layer of snow. The only light in the night was the soft glow of the lanterns through the saloon's windows.

Squinting into the squall, Vin couldn't shake the nagging concern he felt. He knew that despite the laughter and good times inside, the others felt it too or they would have long ago retired to their rooms for the night.

Midnight was approaching.

Suddenly he saw a shadow in the darkness and he knew instantly who it was.

"Nathan! Chris!" he hollered, pushing at the saloon's doors before jumping off the porch and running through the snow to the approaching figures.

7777777777777777777777777

Ezra leaned against Chaucer now with each step, weary and cold beyond measure. He felt JD's leg against his back, reassuring him that Dunne was still secure. His face tucked inside the collar of his coat he could barely see one step in front of him.

Then he heard a voice, yelling his name.

"Ezra!"

Vin. How had Vin gotten to them in this storm? The question crossed his mind even as he looked up and realized where they were.

Home.

They'd made it home.

Everything happened quickly then. Suddenly they were surrounded by their friends. Someone was helping him up the steps and into the warm saloon even while he tried to find a voice to explain what had happened to JD.

Josiah took care of Chaucer.

Buck and Nathan carried JD inside as Vin pressed a warm cup of coffee into Ezra's shaking hands.

He sat down beside Standish while Chris sat down on the other side of him. JD was already stirring and answering Nathan's questions easily, reassuring the healer that he was hurting but okay.

"What the hell were you doing out in this?" Chris questioned first.

Ezra sipped at his coffee a moment, basking in its warmth. A dry, warm blanket settled over his shoulders and he looked up with thanks at Inez.

Finally he found his voice. "I promised JD I'd get him home for Christmas Eve."

"Well, you did it." Buck grinned.

Ezra frowned. "How?" He dug into his pocket for his watch, confused. "I don't understand how…"

Ezra stared at his open pocket watch, shivers racing through him as his body adjusted to the unaccustomed warmth. Five to midnight.

"It's Christmas, Ez." Vin smiled and patted his knee. "Best not to question how it happened and just be thankful for the gift."

Ezra shook his head, dismayed and glanced over at JD, grinning over his own cup of coffee.  
"Merry Christmas Ezra."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
